Fullmoon
by Yunoki
Summary: [Prompt] Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire. /!\ PAS DE SHOTA, TOUT PUBLIC.


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

Je vous retrouve avec un petit texte sans prétention écrit dans le cadre d'un challenge pour la page que je gère avec Baderoh : Les Prompts de Poudlard.

Ne vous en faîtes pas, NON je ne laisse pas mon crossover de côté pour autant.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Défi Prompt**

 **Auteur :** Yunoki

 **Personnages :** Luna Lovegood, Remus Lupin.

 **Contexte :** Lors de la troisième année de Harry, Luna se promène dans les bois lorsqu'elle tombe sur Remus (loup qui vient de reprendre forme humaine). Romance Obligatoire.

 **Mots à placer :** "Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement.", "Oh, qu'il est mignon."

 **Nombre de mots :** 1719 ← Sans le titre.

 **Nombre de caractères (avec espaces):** 9237

 **Nombre de caractères (sans espaces) :** 7643

* * *

 **Fullmoon**

Dans une chambre aux couleurs douces était assise une jeune femme. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds et des yeux bleus reconnaissables entre mille. Cette dernière chantonnait doucement tout en berçant un bébé dans ses bras, son enfant. C'était un petit garçon de quelques mois à peine, qui avait une impressionnante chevelure blonde et des yeux ambrés avec une pupille oblongue. Chaque personne qui l'aurait vu aurait dit _**«**_ _ **O**_ _ **h, qu'il est mignon ! »**_. Ce soir c'était la pleine lune et son petit n'arrivait pas à dormir.

Elle non plus ne dormirait pas ce soir, pas qu'elle ne s'inquiète mais son louveteau était plus tranquille lorsqu'elle le gardait contre elle, lui racontant des histoires fantasques et irréelles.

Tout à coup un loup hurla à la Lune, appelant ses semblables pour la nuit. Mais la sorcière ne sursauta même pas, habituée depuis des années à ce cri que certains décrivaient comme terrifiant. Comme pour répondre, Lyall couina dans ses bras, ramenant sur lui, son regard, qui l'avait quitté pour la fenêtre quelques instants plus tôt.

La jeune femme sourit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il répondait à son père depuis qu'il était né.

La nuit était à peine entamée mais la Lune était déjà haute dans le ciel, éclairant la forêt qui jouxtait leur maison de ses rayons diaphanes.

Lyall se montra plus agité lorsque le Loup-Garou hurla à nouveau, faisant certainement détaler les possibles proies qu'il chassait.

La jeune femme sourit et cala un peu plus son fils contre elle, frottant son nez contre son enfant pour sentir son odeur. Elle l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire d'une voix claire :

– Et si je te racontais une histoire mon cœur ?

Il ne lui répondit évidement pas, mais sa mère avait capté son attention, ses pieds tapants dans le vide tandis que ses mains minuscules attrapaient une mèche de ses longs cheveux blonds.

– Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais raconté la première fois où j'ai su que papa était un Loup-Garou, dit-elle de sa voix rêveuse.

Elle jeta un nouveau regard au nourrisson, toujours un doux sourire aux lèvres qui s'accentua lorsqu'elle se plongea dans ses pensées tout en racontant.

– J'étais encore une petite fille à l'époque tu sais. Cela ne faisait que quelques mois que j'avais commencé ma seconde année à Poudlard et je m'émerveillais une nouvelle fois de toutes les créatures qui peuplaient le château. Malheureusement j'étais la seule à les voir, mais ce n'était pas bien grave tu sais. Je n'étais pas très appréciée, les seuls élèves qui me prêtaient un peu d'attention étaient ceux de la maison Poufsouffle et j'aurais pu me dire : « _**Poufsouffle est la meilleure maison de Poudlard finalement. »**_ mais il n'en était rien. Chaque maison à ses qualités et ses défauts, souviens-t-en toujours.

Elle fronça légèrement ses fins sourcils, ils étaient presque transparents, alors que son fils s'agitait.

– J'étais dans la maison Serdaigle, celle des Sages et Réfléchis si l'on en croit le vieux Choixpeau magique. C'est lui qui nous répartis dans chaque maison lors de notre entrée à Poudlard. Mais c'est aussi celle des Curieux et de ceux qui veulent tout connaître. Comme je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis, je parlais souvent avec la Dame Grise, mais elle préfère Helena tu sais, alors si tu la rencontre ne l'appelle pas par son surnom.

Cependant la chose qui changea cette année, comme les précédentes et les suivantes, fut l'arrivée du nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Et oui, il s'agit bien de ton papa, mais à l'époque je l'appelais Mr Lupin. Lorsque je l'ai vu au banquet de début d'année, je n'ai pas pu manquer les quelques cicatrices sur sonvisage et qui, je le saurais bien plus tard, couvraient son corps entier. Ses vêtements étaient en très mauvais état et son manteau était beaucoup trop grand pour lui mais déjà à l'époque j'avais ressenti son charme. Évidement je ne savais pas ce que c'était mais j'étais toujours heureuse de me rendre à son cours et d'échanger quelques mots avec lui. Il était un très bon professeur tu sais, ses méthodes étaient parfois discutables pour les autres enseignants mais il ne faisait jamais de discriminations entre les maisons et les notes des élèves grimpaient à une vitesse folle.

Le bébé s'agita encore, ramenant l'attention de sa mère sur lui. Lyall possédait maintenant un doux duvet sur tout son corps et ses yeux luisaient un peu plus, prenant une teinte jaunâtre. Le Loup-Garou dehors hurla à nouveau et l'enfant couina pour répondre une nouvelle fois. Elle sourit avant d'attraper deux mèches plus longues pour lui faire une petite tresse avant de reprendre son récit.

– Quelques semaines après son arrivée, Mr Lupin se fît porter pâle à l'étonnement de beaucoup d'élèves et certains furent encore plus déçus lorsque c'est le professeur Snape qui fît cours à sa place pendant quelques jours. Il est vrai qu'il était un peu dur, mais Mr Snape n'aimait pas les idiots, ni ceux qui donnaient tout le temps une réponse. Il n'était pas très pédagogue non plus, mais lorsqu'il parlait et si on y prêtait attention, il y avait une véritable passion sous sa voix en apparence froide et traînante.

Lyall grogna un peu, ce qui ressembla plus à un miaulement et sa mère passa un doigt sur son visage poilu, caressant l'arrête de son nez en trompette avant d'appuyer légèrement sur le bout.

– Mais tu veux le fin mot de l'histoire n'est-ce pas ? Lui murmura-t-elle avant de déplacer ses doigts fins sur le ventre rebondit du petit être dans ses bras.

Très bien. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier tu sais. Les Joncheruines m'avaient joué un nouveau tour et je me retrouvais à nouveau sans chaussures pour la journée. J'avais cherché partout, de la tour Gryffondor aux cachots des Serpentards, je suis même allée dans le parc mais il n'y avait rien non plus. Pas plus chez mon ami le Calamar Géant, alors il ne me restait qu'un endroit. Je n'y étais encore jamais allée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que les Joncheruines s'en préoccupaient. Alors je suis entrée dans la Forêt Interdite, qui a l'air de n'en avoir que le nom et crois moi, il n'y à rien à craindre si tu fais attention. Je me suis longtemps promenée dans la forêt, j'ai rencontré mon premier Sombral là-bas tu sais ? Je suis restée si longtemps que j'y aie même passé la nuit et c'était la pleine lune comme ce soir. J'ai bien fait attention à ne croiser aucun Loup-Garou, ils m'auraient bien croquée autrement. Au petit matin, j'ai repris mon chemin pour retrouver le château et la nuit n'était pas tout à fait partie. Je me souviens avoir entendu un gémissement de douleur, comme si un animal était blessé. Je me suis dirigée vers le bruit en faisant attention pour ne pas faire peur à ce que je croyais être une bête apeurée. A la place je vis un Loup-Garou gémir, roulé en boule, il était pitoyable et pleins de marques de griffures le lacéraient. Je suis restée là jusqu'à ce que le soleil se montre un peu plus et que la malédiction se rompe, laissant apparaître le professeur Lupin. J'ai ôté ma cape et l'ai posé sur lui, il était épuisé et avait froid une fois son corps d'homme revenu. Je lui aie lancé un sort de réchauffement et l'aie veillé jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

Lorsqu'elle eût fini son récit, la blonde baissa la tête et découvrir son enfant endormi dans ses bras. Elle se leva du fauteuil et déposa son fardeau dans le lit de bébé avant de le couvrir d'une couverture légère. La jeune femme se dirigea vers la fenêtre après une dernière caresse sur le visage redevenu doux et examina l'extérieur. Essayant de percevoir une silhouette familière, mais à travers l'épais brouillard elle n'y voyait absolument rien. Trop concentrée dans sa tâche, elle n'entendit pas les bruits de pas caractéristiques qui s'arrêtèrent à la porte de la chambre d'enfant.

– Luna, appela une voix douce.

Aussitôt, la blonde lunaire se retourna et sourit lorsqu'elle vit son mari, habillé d'une simple robe de chambre. La sorcière avança à pas rapide vers lui, faisant le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller leur fils et se logea contre le torse chaud qui l'attendait.

– Remus. Chuchota-t-elle en fermant les yeux alors que les bras de ce dernier se refermaient autour de son corps.

– Il n'a pas été trop difficile ?

– Pas du tout, répondit-elle en souriant. Il t'a répondu à chaque fois qu'il t'entendait.

Le Lupin sourit à sa femme et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres auquel elle répondit tout en douceur. Le plus âgé la porta dans ses bras et elle laissa échapper un petit gloussement alors qu'elle entourait son cou de ses bras. Il la transporta dans leur chambre et la déposa sur le lit en douceur avant de s'écrouler à ses côtés, épuisé.  
A travers les rainures des volets ils pouvaient voir le jour commencer à se lever mais pour eux et comme tous les mois, il était temps de dormir. Remus somnolait déjà lorsque Luna rabattit la couverture sur leurs corps. La jeune femme se colla contre lui, la tête posé sur son torse alors qu'il entourait ses hanches d'un bras pour la garder près de lui.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, fatigués de leur nuit. La Pleine Lune avait un effet sur toute la famille de la maisonnée, chacun pour des raisons à la fois similaires et différentes, mais ça allait. Ce n'était pas tant une malédiction que ça au final.

 **Fin.**


End file.
